tabs payback on all boys
by flarey phoenix
Summary: first appearance of kukimao, a new character, sonfic, singing contest, romance, humor, and a bit of drama hope you like


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom, DUH, Butch Hartman does. **

**This idea came to me from my friend it's was a weird day seriously **

Chapter 1- Tabs meet Kukimao

"Dudes, check this out" said Tabs holding up a sheet of paper smirking

"It better not be anything bad, Tabs" said Danny

"That only happened once, how was I supposed to know that ember and Desiree had made up a kooky plot to catch us" she stated crossing her arms across her chest

"Fine tabs, what is it" said Sam shaking her head

"It's a singing contest, look" she said handing Sam the paper, she read it and looked up

"Can you even sing?" she asked confused

"Actually I can, I'm full of surprises aren't I" said Tabs smirking happily

"Yes you are, well I won't be doing that" stated Sam giving tabs the paper back

"B-but who will help me, I need a song" whined Tabs pathetically

"Find someone else to do that Tabs, I can't, I have things I need to do" stated Sam simply

"Fine but who" asked Tabs

"Find someone Tabs, I'm sure you can, I mean you're a talking, morphing, ghost cat" said Danny smirking

"Ok I will, but if I can't, your buying me twenty cans of tuna" stated Tabs pointing to Danny

"TWENTY CANS" he practically yelled

"Yes twenty now, bye I'm going to find someone who will sing with me" said Tabs morphing into a cat and running off

"Well at least she can't blow my secret since it's already blown" stated Danny grumpily "And that was her fault too" he added

_Flashback _

"_Why wont you date me, you are just a human girl" whined Dash_

"_If I were you I'd rephrase that statement" stated Tabs looking at him_

"_Why you are a normal girl" he said _

"_No I'm not, and I can prove it" she said _

"_Tabs what are you going to do, I hope it's not what I think it is" said Danny _

"_Oh it is, I'm sick of all the human boys asking me out, it's not natural for a cat to date a human" she stated in front of Dash_

"_You think you're a cat, oh god she's crazy, people, well every good looking one has something wrong with them" stated Dash laughing_

"_I don't think Dash, I know" she said_

"_Oh you crackpot, honestly how could a normal human be a cat" he said still laughing_

"_I'M NO HUMAN" she yelled as her eyes changed into cats eyes, her nails extended, fangs appeared, and her hands became tiger like paws "now, dash, REPHRASE THE STATEMENT" she yelled _

"_Not a normal girl, got it, still hot though" he said running off, people had found out a few days later about who the heroes of amity really were, and it was all Tabs fault (actually it was Dash's but you get the idea)_

_End flashback _

"That's true, but be thankful now you don't have dash or anyone bullying you" said Sam smiling

"Yeah that's one plus, but on the downside, AHHH, SHE'S HERE, HIDE ME" he stated jumping behind a bin as Paulina walked up to them

"Hi, losers, is Danny around" she asked sweetly (as if, BURN THE WITCH…sorry)

"NO" they yelled Sam and Tucker in unison

"Fine, freaks" and she walked off swaying her hips in the process

"God she's way to shallow for her own good" stated Sam angrily

"Sam, why are you always mad at her? I mean, she only wants to date me" stated Danny coming out from behind the dumpster

"CLUELESS" yelled Tuck and Sam then Sam walked off

"Where's she going" asked Danny confused

"Dude, end of school it's time to go, like now" stated tucker, messing with is PDA

"Oh man, I have to get home, mum's guna kill me" he said running off

"Well that was weird" said tucker as he walked home. (With Tabs)

"Erm, where can I find a friend" moaned Tabs lying on the grass, suddenly a small creature fell out of the tree, it was purple, with white patches on it's paws, end of it's tail, the tips of it's fringe and half of it's wings, it had a long tail with a upside down crescent moon shape at the end (when I put them up go on deviant art and you'll she what she looks like)

"Awwwww man, that hurt" it said rubbing it's arm and then looking at it's right wing which was a bit bent

"Hey, are you ok" asked tabs looking at the strange creature

"I'll live" it said as it rubbed it's head "hey, where am I exactly" it added

"You're in Amity Park CA, I'm Tabs, and Feline… and Tabitha kitten" said Tabs smirking

"Why three names" it asked

"Well ya might not believe me buuuuuut, I'm a ghost, a cat, and a human" said Tabs

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm kukimao, I'm a Drak" she stated smiling

"A what?" asked Tabs slightly confused

"A Drak, its cross between a dragon and cat don't ask cause I really don't know myself, I think I was born like this, but I don't remember the first year of my life, it's like a big blur" she stated sadly with her head down

"Ok since you don't remember anything how about you stay with me and my family for a bit, you know to rest a bit, you look tired" said tabs

"Thanks, but are you sure they wont mind?" asked Kukimao worried

"no problem, come on" said tabs going ghost "need a lift, or can you fly?" asked tabs

"I can fly" stated Kukimao

"Ok then, to Fenton works" said tabs happily and she flew off with Kukimao following her, when they got there tabs fazed them both through to Danny's room where he was on his bed doing…homework?

"Ok Danny, why on Earth are you wasting your time with that?" asked Tabs scaring him

"Well, Mr Lancer said that if I don't do it, he'll tell mum about, how I helped you tie three guys to the flag pole" said Danny grumpily

"Ohhhhhhh, so you can't get out of it then?" asked Tabs

"No, and its poetry, for Gods sake" he whined raising his arms up in the air

"I can help, I love poetry" stated Kukimao jumping up and down

"WHA, what the hell is that thing?" said Danny jumping and pointing at the small creature

"I'm kukimao, and I'm a Drak" she stated happily

"O…k, where did it come from?" he asked Tabs suspiciously

"For one, I'm a she, not an, it, and for two I fell out of a tree and she helped me" stated Kukimao

"Oh right, so Tabs you found a friend then" said Danny smiling

"Yeah I did" said Tabs happily

"So is she guna help you, or not?" asked Danny

"Help with what" asked Kukimao confused

"There's a singing contest at our school and, I need help, for payback" she said evilly

"What kind of payback?" asked Kukimao suspiciously

"Every guy at my school has asked me out, about three times between them, and I want payback, they made me think, and now they must pay, they even know I'm a cat for gods sake and they still ask me out, it's not right in so many ways" she explained

"Wait, he does too" she asked pointing at Danny

"NO" stated Danny shaking his head

"Nah he hasn't, he's got it bad for his best friend, Sam Manson" she stated smirking at her very red owner

"I DO NOT" he yelled blushing

"Oh sure" then she started singing _"who'd ya think your kiddin, she's the earth and heaven to ya, try da keep it hidden, hun we saw ya hit the ceilin, face it like a grown up when ya guna own up that cha got, got, got it bad"_ she sung smirking

"You've bin watching Hercules again haven't you" said Danny, clearly not amused

"Yeah why?" she asked smirking

"No reason, now go an-" he was cut off by his mum

"DANNY TABS GET DOWN HERE NOW" she yelled

"Oh great, now what have we done" stated Danny annoyed, Tabs followed Danny out the room as Kukimoa followed Tabs down the stairs to where his mum was looking at him angrily

"What have we done now" asked Tabs

"I just got off the phone with Mr Lancer, he says you two hung three boys off the flag pole" she said

"Ok he now gets punishment" stated Tabs

"He said he wouldn't tell if I did my homework, I've bin up there for an hour doin poetry, when games night is on at Sam's, mansion" he whined sadly

"Erm Danny, games night was cancelled, while she works on that, secret something, which she won't tell us about" stated Tabs quietly

"Oh right, yeah, I knew that" he said quickly

"Young man, Tabs, you two are grou- what's that" she said pointing at the creature hiding behind tab's now human leg

"This is Kukimao" stated Tabs stepping aside

"Awwwww she's so cute" said Maddie picking her up and ruffling her fur

"Thanks, I know I'm cute, I've bin told" she said flattening her fur back down

"You can talk?" stated Maddie shocked and surprised

"Yes I can" she said smiling

"Ok then, so where did you come from" she asked

"Not quite sure about that one, but I do know I fell out of a tree" she said rubbing her arm

"That's how we met, I was on the grass, and she fell out of the tree above me and landed on the grass just next to me" explained Tabs as both Danny and her thought the same thing _'go kukimao, get us out of groundedness'_

"Well you three go somewhere, me and jack are testing a ghost weapon, and well" she started

"We're gone" stated both Tabs and Danny at the same time while running out the house with Kukimao.

**Well dudes and dudettes how's the first chappie, please be nice reviewing, you'll never guess what she going to sing, (BIG clue, it has something to do with UGLY people laughs a bit kukimao will be singing with her just to let you know.**


End file.
